


Respite

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationship, Canon Compliant, Complete, Dragons, Gen, Nephilim (Darksiders), One Shot, Pre-Darksiders III (2018), Presents, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Death had finished Nephilim's Respite on the bank of a river.





	Respite

Death had finished the last of Nephilim's Respite's many delicate silver spikes beside a large, fast flowing river. A river whose name he'd never asked before slaughtering those it nourished. Slaughter was all Absalom seemed to want, to care about. He'd started to grow weary of the river of blood and fire that followed them. Fury seemed to revel in it, in so far as she always sought out new dangers to kill. Out of all of them she'd had the most wounds and brushes with death, over half from secondary battles she had decided to wage alone. 

Distant roaring drew him over a bloodstained field, to the foothills of a mountain. Fury's magenta hair flew like a banner as she dodged the dragon's claws. The whip Scorn flashed out, its serrated blades digging into the dragon's paw before severing it. The dragon fell heavily on its side, thrashing as blood poured from the stump, exposing its stomach. Bits of intestine had fallen through jagged edges, they steamed in the cool air as it laboured to breathe.

"Death, come to celebrate my newest victory, have you ?"

Beneath his mask, he raised an eyebrow. "The beast suffers and you call it victory ?" He strode forward, banishing Respite to summon the Harvester, he released the great creature from its torment. Re-summoning the Respite, he watched as part of the life essence flowed into it in the form of spectral energy.

"A nice light show, but what good does it do you ?"

"It's not for me, it's for you." He turned and stared into her eyes, white as moonlight on the river he'd just left. There was no regret in her eyes, only confusion and fading contempt.

"Me, whatever for ?! There are a dozen flasks I could drink from. Although, I have to admit only a few of them would be prettier."

"Indeed, but those wouldn't bring you back from the verge of death. I...worry...about you sometimes, little sister. Please, take it."

Fury accepted the flask. "I don't..., Ahem, thank you, big brother. This is, it's very thoughtful."

"You're, erm, you're welcome." An awkward silence fell, neither of them were very good at emotions. It was broken by a thin wail before a little golden shape plummeted from midway up the mountain, the dragon's hatchling.

"I suppose I should have bashed its skull in when I broke into the cave to find some treasure, shouldn't I ?"

The hatchling shook itself off, bared tiny fangs at Fury and flew at her legs, battering them with its claws. It was a rather futile attempt due to Fury's greaves.

He snorted, "Leave the hatchling be, it obviously wants to live."

"Obviously."

"Death, Fury, Absalom wants to move !" Their littlest brother, War, called from the bottom of the hill. Their middle brother, Strife, was with him.

"We'll be right down." With a faint smile at the hatchling's antics, he turned and started down with Fury. The whole of the Nephilim might've been his brothers but War, Fury and Strife were his family. The others would merely kill for them, he would die to keep them safe.

Atop the hill, the hatchling munched on an unfortunate crow. She was going to be just fine.


End file.
